Rise and glory of ancient empires
Rise and glory of ancient empires is an half turn-based, half real-time strategy game involving ancient civilizations. It's projected to be developed and published by Empire Entertainment and released on all PC systems. It's projected to have a DLC bundle pack and 3 game expansions: *'Megalos': Set in Ancient Greece and India, from the first inhabitants of Hellas to Alexander's mighty empire, plus the greatest dynasties in India. *'S.P.Q.R.': Set in Ancient Rome, from the fall of Tarquinius the Proud to the glory of Marcus Aurelius. *'Children of the Dragon': Set in Ancient China, Japan and Korea, from the Xia, Shang, Zhou, Qin and Han dynasties in China to the Yamato period in Japan. All of this, obviously, take to a Complete Edition. Main Menu *Single player **Imperial campaign **Hystorical battles **Random battle **Custom battle *Multiplayer *Gallery *Options Gameplay The game is mainly divided in two phases: campaign and battle. Campaign phase In the campaign phase, the player faces dozens of playable and unplayable factions, barbarian hordes, rebel hordes and even the Sea Peoples (Shadarna, Lukka...). It is also fundamental to manage cities and make sure their happiness, production and security are well balanced. There are 9 types of resources: *''Food: It's produced in farms and counters droughts. *Bricks: They're produced in reed beds and are useful in buildings construction. *Wood: It's produced in mills and it's used in skirmishing and archer units. *Gold: It's produced in mines and it's useful in trade. *Cooper: It's produced in excavations and mines and it's spent in military units, mostly infantry. *Tin: It's produced in mines and excavations and it's spent in recruiting military units. *Horses: They're produced in paddocks and are used to recruit any cavalry unit. *Marble: It's produced in excavations and is used in building advanced structures. *Incense: It's produced in proper collectors and farms and is used in religious buildings. The player can build barracks (divided in infantry barracks, shooting ranges, cavalry stables or onager workshops), walls, sanitary buildings, entertaining buildings (harems, senet houses), security buildings (police stations, excecutions squares), docks, temples and shrines (dedicated to a number of Gods ranging from 3 to 5 and all ranging from the different civilizations), blacksmiths, roads, markets or academies. Different military units have different recruiting costs, maintenance costs, hitpoints, unit numbers or special abilities (''Sapping, which is the ability of digging on the ground to facilitate a siege; War Cries, which boostes their attacks, defences and movement and attack speed; Cantabrian Circle, which can be useful as cavalry archers can run around an enemy army and shoot arrows to confuse them...) Any settlement conquered grants a little bonus to the conqueror, for example more resources, military recruiting and building construction cheapier or faster, walls with more resistance, units with a lesser maintenance cost, or with more attack, defence or hitpoints... Also, any single settlement can evolute separately from a single campment to a village, to a town, to a city and finally to a metropolis. When a settlement becomes a town, the player can recruit spies to get knowledge on enemy settlements and armies, and diplomats to talk to other factions in game. A city adds the availability to recruit assassins, who can assassinate enemy generals and captains or sabotate buildings. Diplomacy options include: *Alliance Pact *Peace Treaty *War Declaration *Trade Agreement *Payments (Offer / Request) *Tribute (Offer / Request) *War Joining (Offer / Request) *Map Information *Military Access *Vassallage Battle phase Obviously, battle happens when two enemy armies clash each other. Before the battle phase, the player, whenever it's attacking or defending, has three choices: play the battle personally, auto-finish the battle or retreating (howerer, this third option is unavailable when the player is defending a settlement against a siege). In Custom Battle mode, the player can choose the different victory conditions, the terrain, the current hour, the time limit and more. *Victory conditions: **Last Man Standing (only in open field) **Point resolution (only in open field) **Siege (only in settlements) *Time limit: **Unlimited **30 minutes **45 minutes **60 minutes *Hour: **Sunrise **Morning **Afternoon **Sunset **Night *Climate: **Sunny **Light rain **Heavy rain **Fog **Stormy rain **Snow (only in stages set in mountains) Campaigns and factions Click here for the page related to the factions in game, or here for the campaign maps in game. Civilizations All the factions in the game, including the barbarians, are included in an ethnic group called Civilization. Each Civilization has its own building design, its 3 unique units and its 2 special bonuses. Units Buildings Click here for the full buildings explanation. *Administrative buildings: **Small Settlement center **Large Settlement center **Small village center **Large Village center **Small Town center **Large Town center **Small City center **Large City center **Metropolis center *Resource collection buildings: **Food: ***Homestead **Bricks: *** **Wood: *** **Gold: *** **Cooper: *** **Tin: *** **Horses: *** **Marble: *** **Incense: *** *Military buildings: **Infantry Barracks: ***Infantry Barracks ***Battle Infantry Barracks ***Trained Infantry Barracks ***Heavy Infantry Barracks ***Elite Infantry Barracks **Archers Barracks: ***Skirmisher Barracks ***Archer Barracks ***Combat Archer Barracks ***Elite Archer Barracks **Cavalry Barracks: ***Stables ***Cavalry Stables ***Heavy Cavalry Stables ***Elite Cavalry Stables *Military support buildings: **Blacksmith **Workshop **Armory **Archer Academy **Equine Academy **Training Gounds: ***Small Training Gound ***Medium Training Gound ***Large Training Gound *Religious buildings: **Shrine **Temple **Large Temple **Temple Complex **Large Temple Complex *Education buildings: **University **Library **Guilds **School *Sanitary buildings: **Herbalist **Doctor **Hospital **Clinic Technologies Historical Battles Click here for full explanation of the Historical Battles. There are also hystorical battles which can be played by both parts, be either the winning or the losing side. Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Babylon Category:Assyria Category:Phoenicia Category:Antiquity Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:Strategy Category:Real time strategy Category:Real Time Strategy Games Category:Turn Based Category:Turn-based Strategy Games